1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light-emitting diode packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to high-reflection silicon submounts for light-emitting diode packaging and fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known in the art, a light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light source. LEDs are used as indicator lamps in many devices, and are increasingly used for lighting. When a light-emitting diode is forward biased (switched on), electrons are able to recombine with holes within the device, releasing energy in the form of photons. LEDs present many advantages over incandescent light sources including lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, improved robustness, smaller size, faster switching, and greater durability and reliability.
In order to achieve the high lumens output and flux density, the LEDs must be driven at high current levels, which in turn results in high levels of heat generation. Special packaging techniques need to be employed to prevent the degradation of LED quantum efficiency, due to temperature increases. However, the conventional ceramic submount or substrate material for LED packaging has unsatisfactory heat dissipating efficiency, hence leading to reliability issue and decrease of LED's lifetime. In addition to the heat dissipation issue, the LED manufacturers are also facing problems such as relatively high production cost and inadequate illumination efficiency.
Therefore, there is a need in this industry to provide an improved LED submount to solve the conventional heat dissipation issue due to the use of ceramic submount, which is also capable of reducing LED production cost and increasing LED illumination efficiency.